The Other Demon Holder
by Night Fangz
Summary: Rated T just in case. What if Sakura's clan was murdered? What if she was the Hokage's grandaughter? What if..she was born with a certain power? What if..you read the story and find out?
1. singing and a new home

***Hey another story for you all, I'm kinda having writers block on the fourth chapter to Future Kunoichi but I know what I want to happen I just need to figure out how to set the chapter up.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto..unless I have a pet dragon and dinosaurs roam the earth once again. *looks outside into the night* don't see any yet so I don't own this..although I wouldn't mind owning Shino... *blushes* don't tell him I said that!**

_*_**Some people may be a bit OOC but that is because this is fanfiction and I can make them be OOC if I wanna, also, I really don't know if Asuma is really the son of the third Hokage but just go with the flow..wherever it takes me**

***One more thing: I changed things up a bit from the real Naruto series, so hope you enjoy and a...could someone call security? Some fangirls snuck in**

_Crying while dying inside_

_Seeing is believing_

_Yet how come you won't even notice me_

_Are you too stuck up_

_To notice anything_

_Why should I cry_

_Inside I still die_

_But for a different reason_

_Yet for a the same cause_

_Crying while dying inside_

_Seeing is believing_

_Yet how come I still survive_

_The most painful times of my life_

A little girl sang as she slowly fell asleep in the cherry blossom tree she was currently resting on. A man, with a cigarette hanging loosely from his mouth, stood under the same tree as she sang the one verse song. He felt a warm wet tear drop from her eyes as she slept on. Without making a sound the man had picked up the little girl and headed straight for the Hokage's office.

Entering the office the Third Hokage looked up to see one of his male jonins carrying a tiny girl in his arms. The girl, the Hokage noticed, was silently crying in her sleep. With a questioning look he looked at the man.

"I found her sitting in one of the sakura trees singin a one verse song." The man said, answering the unasked question.

"Ah, I see. Do you happen to know her name?"

"No sir, I was wondering if you did so I could take her to her family."

"I'm afraid you can't do that. Her name is Sakura Haruno, her whole clan is dead, although they weren't well known. Some rogue ninja killed them, for what reason I do not know." The Hokage said sadly. "Would you mind letting her stay with you for a few days until I can find somebody to take care of her?"

"You won't need to do that Lord Hokage. I will take care of her, I could use the company." The man smiled down at the little girl who had snuggled closer to him for warmth.

"Asuma, are you sure?"

"Hai, after all, you've always told me I needed someone else to live with me in my house." The man, Asuma, chuckled.

"Very well, but tomorrow you have to come here early so that you can fill out the paperwork. Bring Sakura also, that way we can all get to know each other."

"You mean let her and us two get to know us and her." Asuma smiled.

"For my son you sure can confuse me." The Hokage shook his had while smiling.

"See you tomorrow dad, tell Iruka to also come please, that way he will know about the situation."

"Hai, see you tomorrow Asuma."

Asuma carried little Sakura to his house which was near the Hokage tower, yet was hidden from sight, unless you somehow got lost and happened to stumble upon it. Carrying her up the stairs he opened up the door to one of the spare bedrooms which had a small bed already made. Setting her down carefully, Asuma walked back out of the room with one last glance at his soon-to-be-daughter. He walked to his room and put the tiny cigarette, that had gone out, and placed it on his filled ash tray. He fell into bed and went to sleep, in the other room little Sakura had a small smile form onto her lips.


	2. adoption and ff 5 years later

*** Do Not Own Naruto yet...sadly**

***Thanks to those who have reviewed!!! It means a lot...this chapter is probably the longest one out of any of my fanfics...I think..so enjoy!!!**

***Also ignore the summary that I have written before..I messed it up and I don't feel like changing it**

***Also, some characters maybe OOC, I really don't care but some people do so just to give you all a warning, some or most of the characters will not act like they do in the series. Inner Sakura is still going to be here, just...keep reading this story and you will be shocked..I think. She won't come in this chapter but this is just to give you a heads up. Now, since I'm done with my annoying announcements go read the chapter!!**

As little Sakura woke up she slightly panicked as she realized she was in an unfamiliar room. But her worrying ceased as the enticing smell of pancakes filled her nose. Not really checking to see if she was safe, she ran out of the room she was in and down the steps. She smelled the pancakes coming from her left and she hesitantly made her way to the kitchen.

Looking around she saw a man cooking a few pancakes on his stove. She also noticed the various fruits in containers near him. She saw strawberries, blueberries, bananas, and chocolate...although that wasn't a fruit, she was sure of it.

"Um…" she said quietly, but the man heard her.

"Ah, good morning Sakura-chan." He smiled and returned to his pancake flipping.

"G-good m-morning. Uh, who are you?"

"Name's Asuma, Asuma Sarutobi. Well, eat up Sakura-chan." He said while placing the made pancakes onto the table. "We have to be at the Hokage's office at six and it is five thirty-three."

Knowing when she needed to hurry she hurried herself over to the table and sat into one of the chairs. Asuma placed a strawberry pancake, her favorite she told him, and she began to dig in. After breakfast Asuma gave Sakura a spare toothbrush and showed her the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and changed into the clothes that he had provided for her, how he got them she doesn't know.

At the Hokage's office, Sakura and Asuma waited patiently for the Hokage to finish up giving missions to some jonins.

"Umm, Asuma-san, why are we here?" asked little Sakura.

"I have to sign a few papers."

"Oh, then why am I here too?" her eyebrows scrunching together as she thought hard.

Chuckling he put an unlit cigarette in his mouth. "Actually the paper work I'm signing are adoption papers."

"Adoption? Who're you adopting?" Sakura looked around for a kid.

Asuma felt sorry for the little girl, she is too young to go through this, yet the Kyuubi already destroyed one child's life, and Itachi Uchiha already destroyed his little brother's life by killing off all the Uchihas except him.

"I'm gonna adopt you. That is, if you would like."

"Really?!" Sakura's little brain worked harder trying to figure out why.

Then her face suddenly showed sadness. The memories from last night came flying back at her, as if they were trying to suffocate her.

"Oh…I see." Sakura whispered. Asuma looked down to see a few tear drops falling from Sakura's emerald eyes. "You feel sorry for me because I lost my family. Well, I won't be a burden no more, you don't have to adopt me."

Shocked, Asuma opened his mouth and his unlit cigarette fell to the floor. What in the world made this little girl think that he was adopting her out of pity. Actually he knew why.

"Sakura, I'm not adopting you out of pity. I've actually been meaning to adopt a child lately. It gets lonely in my house and when I heard you sing last night in the cherry blossom tree I felt my heart reach out to you. I'm adopting you because I want to protect you as a father and as a friend."

Sakura stared at the man in front of her. He was different from the men and boys in her clan. He was nice and caring. Her father was caring, but he was strict, he wouldn't let Sakura become a ninja, but her mother had told her that she could. The men and boys in her clan were caring, but they never showed it, for it was against Haruno clan rules. You must never show how you really feel to anyone, not even to your loved ones. This man in front of her displayed his feelings as if he had no care of what others thought of him, for he was a shinobi.

"You're weird Asuma-san. And I would like to have you as my dad and as a friend." She smiled her best smile to him.

-20 minutes later-

"There, Sakura Haruno, you are now officially Sakura Haruno Sarutobi, you do not have to use your first last name if you don't want to." The Hokage said. "And Asuma, I expect you to take care of her."

"Yes Hokage-sama. Sakura, you need to know another thing."

"Hai, otou-san?" Sakura said, she had started calling him otou-san after their little talk before meeting the Hokage.

"Meet your new grandpa."

"EH!? The Hokage is your dad?!" little Sakura yelled. "That is awesome, but, I don't have to tell anyone that I'm now related to the Hokage do I?"

"Not unless you want to, why?" the Hokage asked.

"Because I don't want to be treated differently just because you're my grandfather. That's just wrong." Sakura said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Both the Hokage and Asuma were surprised. This seven year old girl would rather live how she was before than be known as the Hokage's granddaughter. She really was different than the other girls.

"That is fine, but how would Iruka-san take roll call?" Asuma said.

"He can either call me as Sakura Haruno or as Sakura Sarutobi, I'm fine with either one."

"But what would your classmates think when they notice that your last name changed?" the Hokage pointed out.

"I'll tell them that I was adopted. That my family had been killed by some person. I won't be like Sasuke-san and use most of my life planning on revenge. If you aske me that is just the dumbest thing anyone would ever do."

"Sakura, you are one intelligent little girl, and I'm proud to say you are my daughter." Asuma smiled.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-five years later; graduation day-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Sakura! Wake up!" yelled Asuma to his twelve year old daughter.

"Coming!"

When Sakura walked down the steps in her black shirt dark read skirt and black shorts underneath he smiled. Over the five years of being a family they have grown close. Sakura had made friends with Naruto, who was hated among many of the villagers and even helped the Hokage in rearranging the office.

"By daddy, I'll see you later. Don't forget, when you get your genin team I get to knock some sense into them first."

"Aww, you took the good part." He whined playfully.

"Duh, after all I am your daughter." Then she gave hima a kiss on the cheek and ran to the academy.

"Hmm, I feel sorry for the jonin who has her on his genin team." Asuma said.

-At the Hokage's office-

"ACHOO!"

"Bless you Kakashi." Said a woman with red eyes and long black hair.

"Thanks Kurenai. Someone must be talking about me." And the silver haired man, Kakashi, went back to reading his orange covered book.


	3. Teams and New girls

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto..nor do I plan on owning Naruto in the future..sadly**

**A/N: thank you to those who have reviewed! I really appreciate it and those who were asking about the couples..that is a secret! my friend Ai-chan knows but hopefully she wont tell anyone. Lolz. Also, Ai-chan this is your surprise, guess what?! You're the Ai-chan in this chapter and whoever can guess who Sukai-chan is, except for Linda Chicana and Ai-chan because that is cheating sillies, will also get a surprise ^_^ thankies! and..*drum roll* enjoy the chapter ^_^**

At the academy, Sakura was welcomed by an orange blur named Naruto. Tackling her to the ground he made her skirt rip a bit.

"Na-ru-to! That is the seventh skirt you made me rip in two days! Baka!" Sakura playfully yelled, although Naruto took it quite seriously.

With anime tears running down his face he replied, "I'm sorry Saku-chan! But did you have to hit so hard?" He rubbed his now bruising bump.

"Yes, or else you wouldn't listen. But you still don't listen anyways."

"Oy! Billboard brow! Stay away from my Sasuke-kun ya hear!" Ino Yamanaka yelled.

"What if I don't wanna?" Sakura asked. "What if I want to..I don't know.._kiss_ him on the cheek?" Inside her mind Inner Sakura was creating a plan to make the Uchiha blush, while doing this she laughed evily.

The room looked to the pinkette as she walked towards the group of fangirls surrounding the Uchiha. Getting an even better idea, thanks to her Inner, Sakura gave Sasuke a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, hey Sasuke, tell Itachi he needs to stop being so emotionless. He acts like he has a 20,000 foot pole shoved up his rear end."

Sasuke muttered a 'hn,' but inside he was shocked, no girl had ever tried to kiss him before, not even on the cheek.

"Ok class! Sit down, I'm going to announce the three man teams, if you have any questions…please don't ask them." Iruka sighed.

"Eh?! Three-man teams?!" the class, except Sasuke, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru (sleeping), and Sakura yelled.

"Yes, a three-man team or cell if you prefer. Now team seven will contain Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Sarutobi, and…"

A man poofed into the room before Iruka could say the last member of team seven. After handing the confused sensei a note the man poofed away. Looking over the written note Iruka sighed.

"And the last member of team seven is Sasuke Uchiha. Next, is team.."

"What was in the note Iruka sensei?" Naruto interrupted.

"None of your business Naruto! Now stop being a baka and sit you derrière down!" Sakura scolded the blonde, pulling him down into his seat. "Sorry about that Iruka sensei."

"No worries Sakura, next is team eight, which will contain Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Team ten will include Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. And the last team, team eleven. Ai Ryousa and Sukai Ryousa."

"Who?" a girl yelled.

Poof.

"Yo ho! Sukai is in the building and she is finally gonna be a kunoichi! Yeah!" a girl with long bluish-green hair and water blue eyes.

"Baka. I thought we were going to make a quiet entrance, not give-someone-a-heart-attack-entrance." Scolded a girl with medium length pure white hair and pure white eyes.

"Sorry, nee-chan. Ohayo minna! My name is Sukai Ryousa desu!"

"And I am called Ai Ryousa. Please take care of me and my sister." And she bowed, her sister, on the other hand, was eyeing a certain bug user.

Noticing her sister's lack of formality, Ai elbowed her in the ribs. This caused Sukai to bow and immediately stand back straight, leaving her with a nasty dizzy spell.

"Now that you have been introduced you may all have a lunch break, then come back here to wait for your senseis." Iruka then stood up and walked out of the classroom. Those who were put into teams (all of them that were there) went to go find there team mates. Some were more reluctant than others.

"How come billboard brow gets to be with my Sasuke-kun!" complained Ino. Shikamaru used his famous 'troublesome' line while Choji just munched on.

"Because, unlike you Ino-pig, I do not bother with being a fangirl to the Uchiha. Now, if you will excuse me, I have Uchiha torturing-I mean uh...I uh, never mind." Sakura left with poof.

"Who's Sasuke?" Sukai asked out loud.

This caused many fangirls that were still there to gasp loudly. They all rushed over to her and began talking at once. Ai, not feeling sorry for her sister's unfortunate luck, stepped aside so that more Sasuke fangirls could crowd around her.

"Would you all just shut your traps!"

Sukai was seen storming through the group of annoying girls. She turned to face them and sucked in a large amount of air.

"I don't really care who Sasuke belongs to. I do not care for people telling me to stay away from whoever. And I especially DO NOT CARE FOR BLABBERING, USELESS, ANNOYING FANGIRLS!!!" she bellowed.

"Sukai..you made them cry." Ai said, pointing to the group of wailing girls.

"AND ANOTHER THING! STOP YOUR BLUBBERING! YOU GIVE KUNOICHI'S A BAD NAME! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE A NINJA THEN GET YOUR ANNOYING REAR ENDS OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

This caused more crying from the group. Ino, who had fortunately not joined the group looked at the new girl with a shocked expression. Her expression, however, was not as priceless as the boys. For never, in their life, had they heard a GIRL say (yell) that to the most scary fangirls of Sasuke Uchiha, and in front of said boy himself.

"What did I miss?" Sakura asked after coming back into the room.

"My annoying imouto, made Sasuke Uchiha's fangirls to cry, giving them her version of a lecture about giving kunoichi's a bad name." Ai responded without emotion.

"Oh, too bad I missed it. I wonder if she would be willing to do it again." Sakura mumbled to herself.

"Sorry, one show per day." Sukai said grinning. "But I'll fill you in if you would like."

"Thanks. My name's Sakura Sarutobi. You're Sukai Ryousa, I heard from earlier."

"Yeah. So why do girls get hung up on boys as if they actually believed that one day that boy will let one of them know that he cares for her?"

"Beats me, I'm not one of them."

"Good, now I won't have to kill you. Just kidding. So Ai nee-chan, what should we do now?"

"Hn."

"Why doesn't she show emotions?"

"Oh, I dared her to go a day without showing any emotions. At first she refused, but then I said something and she immediately agreed. Don't worry, we aren't twins for nothin' ya know."

"Nice. Well, I guess we now have to wait here. Too lazy to go back out. Plus, no one's here."

And sure enough, no one was in the class room except for Sakura, Ai, and Sukai. The three girls began chatting away. Mean while, Itachi Uchiha was found, by his brother, jumping at every little noise. For Itachi had a huge black eye, given to him by a certain pink haired genin.


	4. Introductions and reason why

***Don't own Naruto,simple as that**

***Thanks to all who have reviewed, it makes me happy that I know that people like my writing**

***On with the story! Oh, sorry it is shorter than the others ^_^;**

Back at the class room, there were two teams left waiting for their senseis. Ai was reading from a book which explained many torturing techniques. Sasuke…was still trying to be cool and emotionless, but the girls could plainly see that he was annoyed with Naruto's constant babbling. Sakura was talking with Sukai on how to make fangirls cry and Sakura told Sukai that she gave Sasuke's older brother a black eye earlier. Naruto..well, he was whining and being himself. He had already set up his trap for the late senseis, but got tired of waiting for them.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something when the door opened and the eraser fell and landed on a silver head. The man narrowed his eyes at all of them, behind him was a woman. She had short dark purple hair and a long tan coat.

"My first impression of you guys…I hate you." Sakura, Sukai, and Ai noticed that he was just kidding by the outline of his mouth forming into a smile. Naruto took him seriously and Sasuke was being Sasuke.

"Alright maggots! Meet us on the roof, now!" barked the woman.

Obeying her the five students walked up the flights of stairs to the roof. Upon reaching their destination, Naruto now sported a healthy looking bruised cheek and a bloody lip. Sasuke sported a black eye, similar to his older brother's.

-Itachi-

Itachi was still jumping at the tiny sounds that were being made. Although he perfectly knew well enough that Sakura would be waiting for her sensei. All his constant jumping made his father quite annoyed with his paranoid son. Thus, gave hima hard slap upside the head.

-Back to Team 7 and 11-

"Ok, I want you to all introduce yourselves. Saying your hobbies, likes, dislikes, dreams, and future goals." The silver haired man said.

"Why don't you go first sensei?" Naruto said.

"Alright, the name's Kakashi Hatake. I have no reason to tell you my likes or dislikes. Why should you know about my dreams. My goal, well, do you really think I would tell a bunch of little kids like you?" his mask showed a sign that he was smiling.

"Alright, my turn! My name is Anko Mitarashi. I like a lot of things. I dislike many things..hmm, my hobbies, well, you would be shaking from fear if I told you. My goal…never really thought of it.

'All we learned were there names.' Thought four of the five students.

Sukai was too busy looking at the clouds, trying to find shapes in them.

"Oooh! That one looks like a bowl or ramen!" she announced, making the others jump from her sudden outburst.

"Okaaay, alright blondie, you first." Kakashi said.

"Hmph! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! My likes are ramen and Sakura-chan! My hobbies are comparing ramen, eating ramen, and hanging out with Sakura-chan! My dream and goal is to become the Hokage and the best shinobi this or any other village has seen. Also, to make others look at me with respect instead of disgust!" he stated.

'Interesting kid.' Kakashi thought.

'Nice..this might turn out more interesting than I first thought.' Anko thought.

"Next."

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I like very few things. (gasp from Sukai). I dislike many things. My goal is to become the best shinobi ever." He said in his I'm-too-cool-for-you voice.

"The name is Sakura Sarutobi. Hmm, likes..there are a lot. Dislikes, very few of them. Hobbies? Well, I do love torturing a certain Uchiha."

-Uchiha compound-

Itachi sneezed violently as his mother and father looked at him strangely.

-Back to the others-

"My goals and dreams..hmm, I guess I never really thought of it." Sakura shrugged as she finished.

"Ai Ryousa. Likes are reading, training, and hanging with friends. Dislikes include annoying fangirls, people who think girls arwe too weak to become ninjas, and when Sukai wakes me up in the middle of the night just to see if I would yell at her." Ai said, glaring slightly at her sister, who was oblivious to what she had said.

"Well, did you yell at her?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. But she never seems to learn."

"Oka, you're turn." Kakashi said to Sukai.

Silence……

Slap!

"Itai!!!"

Sukai rubbed her now aching head as she glared at her sister who just smirked at her.

"Hmph. My name is Sukai Ryousa. I like being me, eating, sleeping, training, reading, singing, and dancing. I dislike..no HATE fangirls and those who deserve to be hated by me! Uh, my dream..well." Sukai looked down, her ponytialed bluish green hair moved as she lowered her head.

"My dream is to protect those I love and those who need love. I will be one of the best kunoichis out there and I will show those who under estimate my true power."

'They are all unique.' Both Anko and Kakshi thought together.

"Alright! You are all unique. That's good, now go home and get some rest. We will meet at training ground nine. Make sure you don't eat anything or else you will puke. Ja ne!" and Kakashi was gone.

"Also we meet at seven in the morning, don't be late or you will face my choice of punishment for you. See ya brats." And Anko went after Kakashi.

"That was interesting to sya in the least. Well, we will see you three tomorrow. And eat at least an apple before coming, you will be too tired to put up with anything they throw at us if you don't." Sukai and her sister poofed to their home.

"See you two later!" Sakura then left, followed by Sasuke, then Naruto.

-Somewhere else-

"HEY ITACHI!!!"

Itachi turned to see Sakura grinning wickedly at him. His eyes widen as he ran for his life.

'Note to self, never make fun of her hair color again.' He thought as he ran from an evil pinkette.


	5. Sakura's chakra control

* Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Get it. Got it. Good.

Hope you enjoy this chapter! Towards the end you will see a portion of what Sakura can do with chakra. ^_^ Oh and sorry it is so short. I had to leave it there to make all of you get mad at me for leaving you at the moment of youthfulness!

Ai-chan: you've been hanging around the spandex duo haven't you?

Sukai-chan: Nooo..ooh look! Gaara!

Ai-chan: *sees Gaara and goes to glomp him*

Zei-chan: you were hanging around with my youthful buddies haven't you!?

Kimi-chan: I thought I already went through this with Ai-chan. No, I've been hanging around them and you Zei-chan!

Zei-chan: hn.

Kimi-chan: ooh look! Itachi-kun!

Zei-chan: *sees Itachi and glomps him*

Sukai-chan/Kimi-chan: hurry up and read so you don't have to see what happens to me once Gaara and Itachi (the Weasel) get free from their _**girlfriends** loving_ hugs. (More like death grips if you ask me ^_^)

* * *

-The Next Day-

Sakura, Sukai, Ai, Naruto, and Sasuke met up at training ground nine to find that another team was using it. Sasuke was having a glaring contest with Neji, Sakura, Ai, and Sukai (shyly) went to chat with Ten Ten, and Naruto was arguing about how annoying youthfulness was to Lee.

"So, that's what Gai-sensei meant by saying that we would be meeting some people today." Ten Ten said.

"Yeah. Wait! Did you just say Gai? As in green spandex wearing man with weird eyebrows and a matching haircut?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering." She shrugged.

"So who are you two?"

"I'm Ai Ryousa. I'm too tired to say anything else about me." Making this statement true she yawned.

"I-I'm S-sukai R-Ryousa. I'm A-Ai's y-younger twin." Sukai stuttered.

"Hey! How come your acting shy now?" Naruto yelled, scaring poor innocent Suaki, making her jump quite high in the air. She soon fainted as she found herself in Neji's arms.

"Baka. She was acting all hyper yesterday cause I dared her to." Ai gave Naruto a slap upside his head. She then took her sister from Neji's arm.

Surprising everyone, she carefully laid her down on the grass letting Sukai's bluish green locks fan around her head.

"Uh..I'm confused." Naruto said.

"Yo!"

"Kakashi-sensei and Anko-sensie! You're late!" Naruto yelled.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

Cue sunset and beach background.

"Gai!"

"Lee!"

"Knock it off!" Anko yelled.

This made both Gai and Lee shrink back in fear with tears running down their faces. Kakshi just kept on reading his orange covered book, Naruto was creeped out, Sasuke and Neji were acting cool but inside they were just as freaked out as Naruto. Ai was glaring at the annoying duo (Gai and Lee) for almost waking up her sister. Sakura was laughing, holding her sides in pain and tears running down her face. Sukai had woken up from the point where the sunset and beach background suddenly appeared, thus making her faint yet again from Gai and Lee's 'youthful' greeting.

"Do that while my sister is around and I will personally torture you in the worst possible way ever imagined." Ai growled through clenched teeth.

"Umm, Ai-neechan? Did you drink coffee this morning?" Sukai asked shyly.

"No, I woke up late remember."

"Oh, g-gomenasai."

Suddenly, an ANBU came to the group.

"I need te assisstance of the Ryousa twins." He spoke.

"Hai."

They disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Ok, sooo what do we do now?" Sakura asked.

"Hey is this a rookie gathering?" everyone turned to see team eight. Kiba, who had spoken, was trying to control a squirming Akamaru as he tried to get free.

"I think it is, although the only team we are missing is—" Gai stopped as soon as team ten appeared.

"DADDY!"

The only thing anyone could register was that a pink blur rushed past them and tackled Asuma, sensei of team ten, and was hugging him.

"Daddy?" everyone said.

"Yep! This is my dad, Asuma Sarutobi. Did you guys forget that my last name changed?" Sakura asked, tilting her head to the side.

Everyone nodded except for team nine, which was Gai's team, because they had no idea what was going on.

"I see. Well, I'm gonna have to fix that now."

-Fast Forward to the chunin exams- (Cuz I'm lazy like that)

Team seven was getting stronger day by day. They improved more when they were on their supposed to be C-rank mission in the Waterfall Village. Right now they and many other genin teams around the five great hidden villages were participating in this year's chunin exams, which is being held in Konoha.

The Ryousa twins have not returned the day that they were summoned for their assisstance in whatever. Sakura was wondering where her two new friends were and why she suddenly saw a certain boy on her dad's team so…._dreamy_.

Sakura had to keep all her self control in tact before she started pulling her hair out in frustration. She kept on wondering about: Why now? Why did I have to think that he was dreamy!?

When they had entered the room which was to hold the first part of the exam, Sakura had been oblivious of her surroundings as soon as she _smelled __his_ scent. She wasn't staring at him so she didn't embarrass herself. Instead she thought about him while looking a the ground. She finally snapped back into reality when she felt the air get knocked out of her.

"Sakura-chan!" she heard Naruto yell.

Looking up she glared into the face of a rain ninja. A_ female_ rain ninja. Vein.

Sakura's POV:

I coughed up a bit of blood. Wiping it away I glared at the girl.

"Catching me off guard, consider yourself lucky." I smirked.

"Ooh, now we think that we are tough stuff." The rain nin smiled fiercely. "Let us see how you handle this now."

She threw a bandaged leg kicked at Sakura, surprising her with the hidden kunai.

"Chakra binding Jutsu!"

The rain kunoichi was now being held in the air by her own chakra which I had manipulated to bind her.

"Never mess with me. Especially when you don't know what I can do." I let her drop to the ground and she scrambled away, fear evident in her eyes.

"Cha!"


	6. Orochimaru and the mission

***Disclaimer: do I really need to do this everytime? In case I do, I do not own Naruto. Wish I did but I don't.**

***Author's Note: thankiez to all who have reviewed for all of my stories, and sorry again that I am discontinuing Future Kunoichi. And for the person who rudely sent that reveiw..**

**I really don't care what you think of my writing. I'm sorry that I'm not the perfect author you hope for. But let me tell you this, don't read my stories if you hate them, if you read them anyways and still hate them then go take your unwanted rude reviews and take them somewhere else. There is no way that I can write the exact way you want me to. These are my stories and you are just gonna have to deal with them. **

**Sorry for those who had read that little rant, but I really don't need your rude comments, keep them to yourself. I do accept constructive criticism, but please don't give me any. I do have someone who checks for my mistakes and I thank her for that. If you want to read the review then gor to my discontinued story Future Kunoichi, click reveiws and read the one at the top. Thank you and please enjoy this chapter, it is longer than the other chapter I have written.**

We are so dead.

Why?

We are in front of this creepy snake dude. I can't really tell if it's a boy or girl. But whatever it is, it creeps me out. I'm now in a position where I wish that I had at least saved some more chakra. But no, we just had to get attacked when Naruto had to use the bathroom.

"Hey snake..uh..whatever you are. Leave us alone!" Naruto yelled.

I slapped him upside the head. He yelped from the sudden contact. But it was enough to move him out of the way. This..thing, could make its neck longer and with that tongue of theirs..well, it was plain creepy.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked.

"Well, I'm here for the Uchiha of coursssse." It spoke. "I'm Orochimaru. The ssssnake sssanin." He hissed.

"Yeah, ok. Am I suppose to care if you're a sanin or not? Cause I really could care less."

"Foolisssh girl."

Suddenly I felt that I couldn't move. His neck, now longer, had wrapped itself around my body. His tongue flicked at my bare shoulders and neck. Shivering, I tried to wiggle free. I looked over at Naruto, his face had anger and worry shown. Then I looked at Sasuke. He was shocked, confused, angry, and..worried? I would have thought more about why he seemed worried but the Orochimaru dude squeezed tighter. I had trouble breathing and he was making it worse by the second as he kept tightening his hold on me.

"I will let the girl go if you give me Ssssassuke." He said, his eyes showed greed when he looked at the raven haired boy.

"No…don't…he..will kill…me…once….he..gets..Sas..uke." I gasped the words out as Orochimaru continued to squeeze the day lights out of me.

He was doing a good job. Considering that I was suddenly seeing dots of colors and I was slowly fading into the darkness. I struggled to stay conscious, but it was difficult, seeing as I was having the life squeezed out of me.

I almost lost consciousness, but I hadn't. Thanks to team ten. Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru had arrived.

Author's POV:

Orochimaru released his hold on Sakura. His neck going back to it's normal length.

"I will be back to get Ssssassuke." He disappeared, leaving team seven and team ten alone together.

Sakura fell from the tree branch she was standing on. Consciousness fading away to leave her knocked out. Shikamaru ran towards her and caught her easily. He went back to the two teams and gently gave her to Naruto's awaiting arms.

"Sakura…" Ino said. "She..she's still alive right?"

"Yeah, just unconscious. That guy, whoever he was, seemed intent on squeezing her to death." Shikamaru said.

"Orochimaru." Sasuke said.

"Huh?"

"That man, his name is Orochimaru. He said he wanted me, but I don't know why. Sakura got in his way and it had angered him."

"Well, since we both have the two scrolls, let's hurry to the tower so that Sakura can get some medical attention. She needs it." Shikamaru said.

-At the tower-

Teams seven and ten walked I into the tower and saw that there was only one other team there besides them.

"How many days has it been?" Ino asked.

"Two. It's nearing night so this would have to be the second night that we have been in this forest," Shikamaru answered. "Now, I'm going to go sleep. Bring Sakura to one of the medical rooms and let her rest."

Shikamaru walked off leaving the others to do as he had said. Shikamaru noticed that he was being watched by the other team that had arrived before him. The girl, though, seemed to be watching him more.

"Troublesome." He muttered under his breath as he went to explore the tower.

He wanted to go to sleep, but he couldn't. He was lucky that he, Ino, and Choji arrived when they did. Ino found team seven first. Since she was looking for her Sasuke-kun. She found them once she spotted the color of pink. When they arrived Shikamaru noticed the kunai that was embedded in Sasuke's leg. Naruto was giving off a scary aura. Lastly, he saw Sakura being close to getting the life squeezed out of her. He threw a kunai that had whipped by Orochimaru's neck leaving the snake user a small scratch.

'This is troublesome.' He thought. 'Why do I keep thinking about her!? Sure she is not like other girls who swoon over Sasuke. Sure she had abnormal hair color. And sure, she was his sensei's daughter. But why did the thought of her dying make his heart wrench in pain?'

Shikamaru shook his head clearing his mind of the thoughts that had passed through. Sighing he walked to where he saw his team mates and team seven head to. After finding them in one of the empty medical rooms he walked over to one of the empty beds and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Different POV:

"I should kill that snake for almost hurting her!" a voice rung out in an empty room.

"Calm down Ai-sama."

"Sukai-sama, I thought you were resting." Ai said to her sister.

"I have just woken up. What happened as I was…sleeping." Sukai asked, unsure of how to voice her question.

"Orochimaru almost killed Sakura. She's fine, don't worry. I can't say about Orochimaru though. I have sent Raiku to hunt the snake down. Once he is cornered I will personally go and take care of the teme myself."

Sukai sighed as she heard her sister go into protective mode.

"Do not fret, Ai-sama. Sakura can take care of herself. She and her friends, and the ones she will soon befriend, are stronger than you give them credit for. After all, she is a Haruno." Sukai smiled at her sister.

"You are right. But I will have Raiku follow Orochimaru. I do not trust him, he has something planned and I want to be there when he is to use it."

"Hai, Ai-sama. Oh, when the final part of the exam takes place we will be going. I have a feeling that we should watch."

"Sure, good night Sukai-sama." Ai left her sister in the room as she went to bed.

"Good night Ai-sama." Sukai walked over to one of the two desks that were in the room.

After she was sure her sister had truly gone to bed she sat down in the chair.

"I wonder how things will be. After all, this is the second time that this has happened. I wonder if our dear Sakura will be able to remember, as well as the rest of the others." Sukai said aloud.

She opened one of the drawers and took out a scroll. Opening it she read it for the thirtieth time that day.

_Ai-sama and Sukai-sama,_

_Please watch over Sakura and her friends as they go through their genin days once again. Their memories are locked up and will only be awaken once they go through a certain scene form their life. Please make sure that nothing will hurt them, they still need to report back to me after this mission is done._

_Sincerely,_

_Lady Tsunade Senju, 5__th__ Hokage of Konohagakure. (from the future)_

Sukai placed the scroll back into the drawer as soon as she had finished reading it. Smiling to herself she got up from her desk and walked out of the room. She walked down through five hallways and opened the door to her room. Locking it behind her she walked over to the balcony.

"I will protect her and the others Lady Tsunade. After all, I have never failed a mission once. Considering, that my sister is the Summer Warrior, and I, the Winter Warrior."


	7. Orochimaru and his fear of Harunos

***Disclaimer: do I really need to do this everytime? In case I do, I do not own Naruto. Wish I did but I don't.**

***Author's Note: thankiez to all who have reviewed for all of my stories.**

* * *

Sakura's POV:

Boredom. That is my kingdom, my land, my place, my territory. Now, tell me why someone has rudely barged in on my precious kingdom's boredomness? I'll tell you why. Naruto. Plain and simple. I'm unconscious, yet I can still hear everything being said, everything that is being moved, and everybody breathing down my neck! ARG!!! Would they just step at least ten tousand feet away from me?! Still, I want to open my eyes and use my voice to tell my guys friend to knock it off or his precious ramen will be history!

That's when I heard _his_ voice. _His_ voice, the only thing that keeps me sane, and the only thing worth hearing everyday. And the only voice, besides mine, that is allowed to be heard in my kingdom of boredness. Sigh. What's the use, he probably would just say that I'm '_too troublesome'_. At least he doesn't say that I'm annoying, unlike some emo duck butt that needs to stop getting worked up over something useless as revenge.

A really loud sneeze was heard and I snickered. At least he knows someone is talking about him, and it is not about anything good either.

Five seconds pass and I'm losing it, not that I have lost it anyways. I'm totally starting to hate being in the dark for so long yet I am awake. Weird I know. Now, how do I get that loud, ramen-loving blonde to shut it. A lightbulb just practically glowed above my head just now.

"NARUTO!!! THE RAMEN IS GONE THANKS TO YOU!!!"

My voice could be heard through out the building as my eyes fluttered open. I playfully glared at Naruto, but I stopped when I saw him crying his chibi-like tears.

"WAH! Naru-Naru!!!" I shot out of bed and glomp him, causing both of us to fall on the ground. Him hovering over me.

I smirked as an idea popped into my overly sized brain, which was being concealed by my overly sized forehead. I groaned softly, making all the boys in the room, except Sasuke, to blush deeply.

"Naru-Naru, if you wanted me that bad then you could've waited for us to get in bed." I said playfully flirting, causing my blonde team mate to blush a hilarious shade of red and pink.

He quickly got off of me and ran next to the evil duck butt-teme. His cheeks still bore the tinge of pinkish red and I laughed. I couldn't help it, his face was completely in shock that I would actually say or even groan like that, especially since he was hovering over my body.

"Ne, Naru-Naru? You do know that I was playing right?" I giggled.

Shikamaru's POV:

When she giggled I felt myself blush even redder, making my face look like a blushing tomato. I was lucky that no one, not even Ino, saw this. I quickly went back to my bored look and nudged Chouji, who resumed his munching on his fourth bag of chips in the last twenty minutes as he continued to keep the pinkish tinge on his cheeks.

Sakura's POV:

Once all the boys that were blushing were done and Ino and Sasuke got over their moment of shock I sat on the bed. The room started to spin slightly and, for some reason, I felt as if the blood was rushing to my head. I wasn't even hanging upside down so how could that be even possible?!

"Me-Medic." I gasped out as I fell forward off the bed. I had lost myself, once again, to the darkness that took me in willingly. Even though I was unconscious, all my senses were hightened greatly, thanks to Inner Sakura, who I have now dubbed as Saki.

Shikamaru's POV:

I caught Sakura just in time before her face met with the dirty, cold floor.

"Hurry and call your sensei! She's burning up bad and her face seems to be getting redder by the minute!" I ordered.

"Naruto and Sasuke went to call their sensei as Chouji, who finished his bag of chips, started to look for a cloth.

When he couldn't find any he took off the scarf he was wearing and dumped some of his water from his canteen onto it. He gave it to Ino and she placed it upon the pinkette, which I layed her back onto the bed she used before. Naruto and Sasuke appeared along with their silver haired sensei.

"What happened?" he asked, concern laced within his words.

Naruto and Sasuke explained the story from earlier and Ino finished it once it got to the part where we entered. The silver haired man nodded and his visible eye swept over his only female student. Worry was etched over the part of his face that wasn't covered with his mask or head band. Once the explaining part was done he quickly summoned three dogs.

"Pakkun, take these two with you and tell the Third, Anko, Ibiki, Asuma, and Kurenai to come as soon as possible to the tower and make sure they bring at least two expert medic nins with them." he ordered.

The smallest dog nodded as the three summons poofed to the Hokage's office. The mentioned people arrived in less than five minutes. The two medic nins rushed over to Sakura's bedside and began to examine her. Asuma-sensei's face was full of worry and anger as he listened to the story that was told to Kakashi-san just minutes before. The Third looked extremely angry with worry hidden beneath the mounds of anger.

Kurenai-san went over and tried her best to comfort my sensei, Sakura's adoptive father, as she glanced towards Anko who looked extremely peeved.

"Hokage-sama!" the alarm that was in the medic nins' voices made the room turn suddenly deathly quiet.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"We need to take her to the hospital or else she will get closer to death. Whatever happened during her time in the forest had made a huge impact against her health status. Would someone care to tell us what could be the reason for this?"

"Orochimaru." was the name that had sounded off the walls.

"You called, Ssssarutobi-ssssenssssei?"

Everyone turned as the long haired man, along with his gray haired companion (Kabuto), appeared in the room. Kabuto had a look of satisfaction while Orochimaru looked pleased with himself.

"Orochimaru. What did you do to this girl?" spat Anko as she was held back by Kakashi.

"Oh, nothing really. Except for the fact that when I bit her ankle I had poisssson laced with the bite. Thissss poisssson doesss not have a cure. Now the Haruno clan isssss finally gone. I won't have to worry about being hunted by them." he hissed.

"Ile!" We all turn towards the sound which came from Sakura. She was struggling with the medic nins that were trying to hold her down. "ILE!!!!"

My eyes widen as a pink and green glow surrounded her body, healing the wounds and bruises she had received. Her body glowed for a few more minutes and once it was done a sharp in take of breath could be heard, as well as an angry hiss, which came from Orochimaru.

"O-ro-chi-ma-ru." a giggling voice said. "Mi-ske-te!"

* * *

Authoress' Note: how was that? hoped you enjoyed it. Now things are starting to get interesting. Also, I have a feeling that I spelled Miskete wrong. It's supposed to mean I found you in japanese. If the speeling is wrong then in your review, if you write one, please put the correct spelling of it for me. Thanks and hope you liked chapter seven!


	8. The end and a new beginning

***Disclaimer: do I really need to do this everytime? In case I do, I do not own Naruto. Wish I did but I don't.**

***Author's Note: thankiez to all who have reviewed for all of my stories.**

* * *

Sakura's POV:

As my fever was slowly coming down I turned to see Orochimaru looking at me with fear and hatred. Looking around I realized that Saki had taken over. (A/N: she is Sakura's inner, refer to chapter seven). So now Saki was my outer, and I being her inner. I sat down in a chair that had mysteriously appeared and began to watch the show.

Saki's POV:

After finally taking over after being trapped in my master's body for so long without freedom I grinned wickedly. My master's long pink hair was now a dangerous shade of red with pink streaks, her usual emerald eyes were now my normal silverish purple color. Once being let out, temporarily, I remembered the mission at hand. Kill Orochimaru, kille Kabuto, make sure that the Sound doesn't attack Konoha, and make sure that the twin warriors come in to help clean up the mess.

"Ne, Ro-teme, did you miss me?"

I hopped off the bed, noticing how the medic nins coward into the corner. I saw my master's adoptive father looking at us with shock and...a look of...awe.

"W-who are you?" Kabuto croaked out. He was trembling in fear at my presence.

"I am Saki, the demon that causes massive distruction, yet can heal every wound that has been inflicted. May it be a wound on a human's body, or the damage that has been done to the earth and village. I can kill many with only a look, but I prefer to use my hands." I grinned, showing off my canines.

"Wh-what happened to Sakura-chan?" the boy my master says is Naruto spoke up.

"She is resting, it takes a lot of energy to keep me out this long, although I do not plan on hurting the villagers of Konoha, I can not guarantee that none will be injured. Since we are in this building and the next team that comes won't be here for another two hours or so I will leave this place with as little damage as possible." my silky voice rung in the air, my words sinking into their registering brains. Or in Naruto's case, _**trying**_ to.

'Saki, hurry up, I'm losing chakra fast!' Sakura thought to me.

'Hai.'

"Now, let's get this over with. I'm getting weaker by every minute passing."

I lunged towards Orochimaru who had dodged easily. Smirking he wraps his outstretched neck around my master's body, which I was currently borrowing. I summoned one of my powers and hit him at one point in his neck. I took out several kunais, shurikens, and senbons from Sakura-sama's weapon pouches and threw them at Orochimaru.

-Skip after the battle- [Sorry, I'm horrible at fighting scenes ^_^']

Orochimaru lay on the ground, dead. I looked up at the boy who helped me, Shikamaru I believed was his name.

"Thank you shadow user of the Nara clan. I am grateful for your service in helping---"

Sakura's POV:

I gained control of my body at that moment. But once I had full control I collapsed into Shimakaru's outstretched arms.

"A-arigato." I managed a small smile before I fell into the darkness that surrounded, protectively, over my conscience.

Author's POV:

Two pops were heard as both Ai and Sukai arrived. Looking around at the forest that was damaged they turned their gaze to the building. The part that the group used to be in was demolished. The forest though, was in worse shape.

"Great! As always we are left with the cleaning part of the mission!" Ai yelled to no one in particular.

A soft hand placed itself on Ai's shoulder, calming her down almost instantly.

"Ai-sama, calm down, Orochimaru's gone now." Sukai's soothing voice calmed everybody's nerves. Her words were being registered and the nins realized that Orochimaru was indeed gone.

"Sakura-san." Sukai said. "How are you feeling?"

"Good, except for the part where I was touched by a slimy snake. I used to think snakes were cool but this dude just ruined it." she said, trying to lighten up the mood.

Sukai smiled and glanced at her sister. Ai got the hidden message and she began cleaning part of the mess.

"Congratulations on completing your mission Sakura-san, Tsunade-san will be pleased to hear of you accomplishment. Now, do you want to return to your time, or, would you like to stay in this time?"

"I have a feeling she'll chose number two." Sukai glared at Ai who just shrugged. "Just voicing my thoughts."

Sukai rolled her eyes and returned her attention to Sakura.

"I guess..." she glanced at the people of Konoha, the sand siblings unaware of the fight.

"I'll stay. I think I will be better off this way." Sakura smiled.

"Very well."

"Told ya."

"Ai."

"Yes, little sister?"

"Shut it."

"You have chosen your path. Good luck and have a better life this time Sakura-san."

After the mess was cleaned up Sukai and Ai left in a burst of light.

"So, what do we do with Orochimaru's body?" Sakura asked, twiddling her fingers and not looking anyone in the eye.

"We shall destroy it, just in case any of his followers decide to revive him." the Third Hokage said.

-Skip to the next day-

"Sakura?"

The pinketter looked to her right to see Shikamaru. She blushed when she noticed how close he was to her.

"Yes?"

"Are you really from the future?"

"Yeah, but my present, the future, was horrible. I was given a mission to come back in time to fix it the best I could. Now that my mission is over I can start a new."

Shikamaru noticed the small smile that adorned the girl's face. Without thinking he took her chin and lifted it so she faced him, slowly he captured her lips with his. She melted into the kiss and they pulled away, both blushing a wonderful shade of pink and red.

"So..."

"Troublesome..."

"Are we together?" Sakura asked.

"If you want."

"I'd like that, oh and Shikamaru?"

"Huh?"

"It's your turn to fight now."

Sakura pushed him over the railing and giggled. Shikamaru landed on his feet and glared at his pink haired girlfriend.

"GEEZ WOMAN! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?! TROUBLESOME!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Love ya too ya lazy bum!"

* * *

Author's note: I hope you have enjoyed this story. I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter of The Other Demon Holder. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I am planning on writing a Harry Potter and Naruto crossover, tell me if you think I should, I promise you that it will be longer than eight chapters ^_^ Thanks again.


End file.
